1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a pharmaceutical or dietetic composition having a high antithrombotic and antiarteriosclerotic activity, especially suited for the prevention and/or treatment of vascular diseases in general.
2. Prior Art
It is known that lecithins of natural or synthetic origin, as well as lecithins fractions that are purified or enriched in some of their constituents, show favourable metabolic effects in the prevention and therapy of several pathologies, among which are thrombosis, arteriosclerosis and hyperlimiae.
Natural lecithins consist of a mixture of different species of phospholipids whose main constituents are phosphatidylcholine, phosphatidylethanolamine and phosphatidylinositol. Such lecithins can be obtained from eggs, tissues from animal organs, and from soybean, turnip and sunflower seeds. Alternatively, said phospholipids can be obtained by chemical synthesis, although high costs discourage adopting this route.
However, dietetic or pharmacological activity of natural or synthetic lecithins is limited, and high dosage of these substances are needed if an appreciable effect is to be obtained.